1. Field
The following description relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter only irreversibly converts chemical energy to electrical energy. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
A high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has been recently developed. For example, the high-power rechargeable battery is constructed with a plurality of rechargeable cells coupled to each other in series such that it can be used as the power supply for driving motors in electric vehicles requiring high power.
Furthermore, high-capacity rechargeable batteries are commonly coupled to each other in series. The rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape or a prismatic shape.
The prismatic rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly with positive and negative electrodes and a separator interposed between the two electrodes, a case mounting the electrode assembly therein, a cap plate fitted to the case to seal it and having terminal holes, and terminals inserted into the terminal holes of the cap plate and protruding to the outside of the case.
With the conventional prismatic rechargeable battery, when overcharging continuously occurs, the battery may explode due to a radical elevation in voltage, or the lifespan of the battery may be radically deteriorated.
Although the electric current of the prismatic battery should be interrupted when overcharging occurs, it is not easy in view of the structural characteristics of the prismatic battery to employ a device for stably interrupting the electric current, unlike in a cylindrical battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.